hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Syria
Syria is a fan-made character in Hetalia-Axis Powers! She represents the Syrian Arab Republic . Appearance Syria has long black hair (though it is hidden most of the time because of her Hijab). She has mid-tanned skin and amber colored eyes. Syria wears a khaki Syrian Army officers uniform as her outfit, but her causal clothes are typical religious garb. She has a number of scars and gashes from fighting with Isreal, and some from the uprisings in her nation. She also has a diamond shaped birthmark on her shoulder, it represents Damascus. As a chibi, she wears a modified Syrian Army officers uniform and does not wear her hijab, revealing her long hair. Personality At first glance, Syria would appear to be a quiet and shy nation, as she usually would not talk much when meeting strangers. But the reality is that Syria is actually quite sociable and talkative. She is also very passionate about what she believes in. Because of this she tends to be labeled as violent. Syria can also be quite stubborn and can come off as bitter unintentionally. Syria also likes weapons and military items, as she's rather fond of missiles, and is always eager to bomb the holy hell out of her enemies. Relationships 'Israel- '''Syria ''hates ''Israel with a heated passion. Her troubles with Israel began when Britain and the UN pushed Palestine out of the way to make a home for him. She once joined up with Egypt and was determined to wipe him off the face of the planet. They have been fighting ever since, and Israel's many attacks and missile strikes have left scars on Syria's body. '''Turkey- '''Turkey and Syria's relationship goes all the way back to the 19th century, when the Ottoman Empire invaded and conquered her. At the time, Syria hated him but now things between them have calmed, even though their relationship is still strained. '''Egypt- '''Syria considers Egypt to be her ally. She used to have a '''giant '''crush on him, and even went so far as to "marry" Egypt. The two of them formed the United Arab Republic. But the Union was short lived after Syria (surprisingly) divorced Egypt. The two of them are very close allies. '''Iran- '''Iran is often called Syria's closest ally. She used to hate him after he (Iran was known as Persia at the time) conquered her. During the Iraq-Iran war she sided with him in beating up Iraq. As of 2006, they hold military training sessions together. '''Jordan- '''Syria's sister, Jordan used to want to invade Syria during the 1920's, which caused Syria to complain to the Arab League about it. Nowaday's, though, the relationship between the two of them have much improved. '''France- '''France used to control Syria (and Lebanon, Syria's brother) after the Ottoman Empire was dissolved. After Germany lost control of France during WWII, she became independent. Today their relationship suffers under the regime of Syria's current boss. '''America- '''The relationship between the two of them is very, very tense. '''Russia-' Syria sees Russia as a nice, protective big brother. Most of Syria's weapons came from Russia since the Soviet era. '''Ancient Rome- '''Rome used to control her when she was younger, as well as her brother Lebanon until he vanished. She was glad to be released from him, yet she feels a bit bad for being happy that he died. Marukaite Chikyuu Hey Hey Abba, can I drink some Q'ahueh, Hey Hey, Ummu, hey hey Ummu, I can't forget the taste of that falafel I had before Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I am Syria! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Stare a minute, there's Earth! Is it really our Earth? I am Syria! Ah, the marvelous world, Can be seen with calligraphy Through wars and fighting I still look ahead! Syria! --To be finished-- Category:Middle East Category:Mediterranean Category:Asia Category:Characters Category:Arabic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Accurate